La órden
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Katniss tiene un sueño. En él sale cierta personita que viene a darle cierto consejo sobre cierto chico rubio.


Me dormí pensando en Rue, por alguna razón desconocida…

Cuando abro los ojos ya no estoy en mi cama, estoy en un prado, tumbada entre la hierba fresca que me roza las mejillas produciéndome un cosquilleo muy agradable. Me incorporo y observo a mi alrededor, es todo muy bonito y verde. Sin peligros y ni tristeza.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, _

_una almohada verde, suave; _

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo y,_

_cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo_.

Visualizo un sauce y en su sombra veo un animal. Me acerco con sigilo y poco a poco voy reconociendo esa figura. No es un animal, ni mucho menos. Cuando estoy a unos cinco metros me agacho para observar con admiración esa figurita, esa persona. Rue. Está tumbada en un lecho de hierba, con los ojos cerrados. Está rodeada de flores hermosas, su rostro detona paz y su sonrisa felicidad. Me levanto y me acerco sin hacer ruido con paso receloso, sin poder creerlo. Cuando estoy a su lado me siento y apoyo la espalda en el sauce. La miro durante lo que parece una eternidad y me decido; acerco mi mano lentamente, controlando los temblores y luego, cuando la toco, mi corazón explota. ¡Ella está ahí! Está ahí… le acaricio la cara y el pelo. Cojo un par de margaritas y se las trenzo en el pelo. Entonces, abre los ojos. Ahogo una exclamación y me quedo estática. Rue me mira y sonríe ampliamente, se incorpora y se apoya en el árbol, a mi lado. Rue alza la mirada y mira el sol que reluce en el cielo azul.

_Este sol de protege y te da calor, _

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, _

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad _

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Ella alarga la mano y coge una margarita, la mira con cariño y luego la extiende hacia mí. Yo la agarro y sonrío por primera vez desde que llegué al prado. Entonces Rue se levanta y se aleja dando saltitos. Se sitúa en el centro del prado y comienza a silbar la canción que le canté mientras moría. Yo me levanto y vuelvo a la realidad. Ella está muerta. Está muerta como Prim, Cinna, Finnick, Boggs… Corro hacia ella.

-¡Estás muerta!- le grito al llegar a su lado, entonces veo un destello de dolor en su mirada y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, pero me mantengo firme.

-Lo sé.- susurra.- Pero he venido a verte, ¿sabes?- dice y esboza una sonrisa triste.- Prim quería venir pero tu padre no la dejó.- se mece suavemente; hacia delante, hacia atrás, delante, atrás… Entonces yo caigo de rodillas y pierdo toda la firmeza que había mostrado. Sollozo pero no llego a llorar. Rue se agacha y me acaricia el pelo, entonces canta su canción.

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna. _

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma, _

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

Alzo la mirada y todo concuerda, estamos en el prado de la canción.

-¿Mejor?- pregunta y yo asiento. Me sorbo la nariz e intento esbozar una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Para qué has venido?- pregunto yo.

-Para aconsejarte o… más bien ordenarte- dice, soltando una risita al decir lo último. Su risa en tan cantarina que los sinsajos empiezan a repetirla. Miro el cielo a mi alrededor y luego sonrío feliz.

-¿Ordenarme?- digo divertida. Le hago unas cosquillas a las que ella responde volviendo reír pero más fuerte.

-¡Para!- dice entre risas, le hago caso y la dejo. Ella coge aire y lo suelta:- Tienes que continuar con vida, Katniss. Con una buena vida… por Prim, por nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes más?- pregunto algo confundida

-Todos. Todos los que han muerto por un mundo mejor.- dice con voz muy madura. Yo tardo un rato en asimilarlo. Miro el sol y luego bajo la vista al suelo, que está plagado de más flores. Margaritas.

_Este sol te protege y te da calor, _

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

Tarareo la canción y Rue canta la siguiente estrofa:

_Los últimos versos son apenas audibles._

La miro y entonces asiento, en respuesta a su petición. Ella sonríe y se levanta.

-Entonces… con que te gusta el chico rubio…- murmura pensativa y siento la sangre subiéndome a las mejillas. Rue me mira y suelta una carcajada, entonces se calla de golpe y me mira con una leve sonrisa de aceptación y satisfacción.

-Sé feliz, por nosotros. Sé feliz con él, ambos os lo merecéis.- veo que se aleja con paso suave, sin hacer apenas ruido. Me levanto y corro hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero, pequeña cantarina.- y la aprieto entre mis brazos. Ella me estrecha entre los suyos con toda la fuerza que tiene.

-Estaremos cuidándoos, todos.-me dice y luego añade.- Yo también te quiero señora Mellark.- susurra y yo suelto una risa. Entonces todo se vuelve oscuro y lo último que percibo es el olor de Rue y su pelo haciéndome cosquillas.

Me despierto y noto unos brazos a mi alrededor, unos brazos fuertes. Por un momento pienso que es Rue, entonces me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Peeta. Él está profundamente dormido. Paso mi mano por su cintura y me pego más a él. Se mueve un poco y entonces se despierta.

-¿Qué haces, Katniss?- pregunta somnoliento y confundido.

-Te quiero.- susurro muy, muy, pero muy bajito. Él se tensa y no habla durante un rato, hasta que pregunta:

- Me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Y yo respondo:

-Real.

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

**FIN**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Eso espero! Por favor, no agreguéis a favoritos simplemente, dejad un Review, aunque sea corto. Quiero opiniones.**

***Montenegro***


End file.
